Mother's Day
by Panthermonspartner
Summary: An idea that popped into my head the night before Mother's Day. I hate myself for writing this, but I couldn't help it. Sorry in advance for any feels.


I hate myself for writing this. But I couldn't help it, it just popped into my head and I had to write it down. Sorry in advance : (

Mother's Day

"Daaad why are we here instead of doing something fun like everyone else is? Avalon and Ariel went to the beach with Aunt Juvia and Uncle Gray, Simon went on a hike with Aunt Erza and Uncle Jellal, even Xander is doing something with Aunt Levy and Uncle Gajeel and he's only a baby!" A six year old blonde boy whined to his father. His father didn't say anything at first, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"We're going to visit your mother Jude. It's mother's day, that's why all your friends are doing special things with their families." He explained to his son. "But why is mom here? I thought you said she went away for a long time? Did she come back?" Jude asked, curious and confused. The other boy, eleven years old and a bit darker blonde than his brother scoffed quietly to himself, trying to appear tough, a habit he'd picked up from some of his friends. "Igneel don't mock your brother, he doesn't know any better." His father said calmly, earning a frown from the boy.

The trio walked up to a large stone monument, at the base of which was three separate stones with different inscriptions. Only the one in the middle mattered to them though. The boys watched their father as he kneeled to the ground to place a bouquet of wildflowers in front of the stone.

"I don't get it? Where's mom?" Jude asked innocently. That was the breaking point for Igneel who snapped at his brother "Don't you get it idiot?! She's dead! She's not coming back! Not now, not ever!" Tears ran freely down his face as he screamed at his little brother, small flames appearing on his hands because of his strong emotions. Jude's lip started to quiver and soon he was crying to, though from sadness or from being yelled at wasn't clear. Igneel was breathing heavily, just glaring at his brother.

"Igneel don't get angry with Jude, he isn't old enough to understand yet. Instead of getting angry, try explaining to him what's happening." Their father said calmly instead of getting angry. Igneel looked away, ashamed of himself and then looked at Jude. He rubbed the back of his neck and then sighed "Sorry Jude. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was upset and I took it out on you."

Their father smiled slightly, and then said "Come here boys, both of you." He patted the ground next to him. The boys complied quickly, looking up at their father. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, just looking at the gravestone that marked his wife's resting place. "Jude your mother died when you were only a year old, Igneel was six at the time so he remembers her. She went off on a mission by herself, since it was my turn to stay home with you two. Something went wrong and she got hurt badly, so bad that she couldn't recover no matter how much Wendy tried." Tears were slowly falling down his cheeks now and Igneel's hands were clenched into fists to try and keep from crying more himself.

"The reason we're here boys is to remember your mother and show her how much we still love and care about her, even though she isn't with us anymore. Mother's day isn't about doing fun stuff like going to the beach or the park, it's about showing your mother how much she means to you and how much you love her. You know get what I'm saying?" He said, only now looking at the boys. Igneel nodded and wiped at his eyes to try and hide his tears. Jude nodded, openly crying now understanding what Igneel had said about his mom being dead.

Their father put an arm around each of their shoulders and pulled them close. "It's okay to cry sometimes. It shows how strong you actually are. It takes a real man to show how he really feels. Your mom always felt that way; she'd get mad at me if I tried to hide my feelings." He said with a light chuckle. All three of them looked at the inscription, reading it and processing what it said.

The boy's father pulled his sons closer and kissed the top of each of their heads with a small smile as he thought to himself 'We did good Luce. We did good.'

_**Here lies Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel**_

_**Beautiful and inspiring Celestial Mage, mother and wife**_

_**May the light of the stars always shine down on her**_


End file.
